Kiseki
by victoriaG27lover
Summary: Nice grew to be Moral's greatest assassin with no emotion and only kills to fill up his own thisrt and need for blood. It isn't until someone from his past reminds him of his once forgotten emotions and teaches him to love again. T Rating may go up. Excuse the bad writing main NiceArt/MurasakiMomoka/HajimeTakahiro/RatioBirthday/ChiyuuMisty/TheoRei/ThreeHoney
1. Chapter 1

Mikhail kept walking back and forth while trying to stay calm. Haruto's eyes kept following his friend's steps in pure amusement. It was a rare sight to see his usually cool headed friend to be so nervous. He chuckled which earned him an icy glare from said friend.

"Can't the usual unemotional and cool head Mikhail is overreacting over his second child's birth." said Haruto as he stood up.

"Sue m. Moral is already practically an adult. What about you?"Snapped Mikhail facing the other who kept grinning like an idiot.

"Nice is a year older then your newborn since his first year birthday just passed. Besides Shoko cannot have any more kids," said Haruto rather casually while Mikhail winced. He had definitely hit a sore spot there and murmured an apology.

Haruto merely shrugged. Suddenly a scream was heard throughout the mansion. The brunette groaned while Mikhail smirked in joy and satisfaction that his wife was of royalty and was at least a proper and calm woman. Haruto's name was called and there appeared Shoko running while carrying a one-year-old child in her arms.

"Shoko, keep it down! Lieselotte has already gone into labor," explained the brunette to his rather excited wife. Shoko only smiled wider and pushed Nice into Haruto's arms and rushed into the chamber.

"Haruto, I am not one bit envious of you."

"Oh, Shut up!"

Another thirty minutes passed when a baby's cry was suddenly heard. Both men stood up as the doors opened with a very happy Shoko. In her arms was a purple bundle with a hand sticking out. Mikhail took the bundle into his arms seeing the newborn's eyes screwed shut while waving it's fist in the air.

"It's another boy."

Haruto patted his friend's back while letting Nice look at the child. Nice immediately took hold of the child's hand causing the baby to laugh suddenly. The adults were surprised but then all laughed in joy as well. Mikhail suddenly went into the chamber to look at his wife. Lieselotte smiled tiredly but radiated herself from giving birth. He placed the child back into her hold and both smiled fondly over him. They wondered if the child would live a happy life of love.

xxx

Art turned out to look much more feminine then they had expected. The child had the face of an angel and really soft features. Upon announcing the child's birth he was announced as a princess by accident. It was a mistake they hadn't really bothered to fix yet due to Art's figure as well. Art could only fit into all of Lieselotte's princess clothing and was just too small for even the male baby prince clothing. Even Moral who was researcher confused his newborn sibling as a sister instead.

Eight months barely passed when Lieselotte announced she was pregnant once again. Haruto made a not to appropriate joke to his best friend only to earn a black eye. The silverette was not amused by the joke of course.

Nice turned out to be another interesting case. The boy had grown attached to Art and would not leave the child alone whenever they saw each other. Whenever Shoko and Haruto tried to leave Nice would immediately start a fit. Lieselotte found it rather cute and good distraction from her thoughts of her older son Moral.

She had noticed how her son would look at Nice like a specimen. At times she even saw him writing down notes of sorts in notepad. She knew Nice was a gifted child who was already walking and speaking at barely three months old. Though it is because he came from a line of magius and was a pure magius unlike Art and Moral.

Her children were Halflings due to their father being only a human even if at times he dint act like it. Magius were vampire like creatures who would feed on a specific human and drain runes from them. Only one line of purebred magiuses could exist and that was Haruto and Shoko due to being from the original line. Nice would be the only allowed purebred to exist from everyone else. However after making peace with humans the Halflings were being born without the need to feed from runes. Instead a few started developing minimums, which were rather rare abilities, which manifested with a specific action. In the case of Moral he had the transformation slash optical illusion minimum. Either way Lieselotte knew something was off with her oldest son.

After Art's first birthday It was born shortly afterwards. It was a joy for the family and their friends to have a new member. However like everything in the world the happiness cannot last for long. A tragedy soon occurred two weeks later.

Haruto watched Nice as he opened his arms to catch Art who had been hanging onto the monkey bars. The brunette narrowed his eyes whenever he noticed his soon just watching the other carefully.

"What's the matter?"

The sudden question broke Haruto away from his examining to look at Mikhail with It in his arms.

"Nothing. Just that Nice is rather overprotective of Art is all," admitted Haruto switching his attention back to the pair. Mikhail only hummed while sitting down. Currently Art, It, Lieselotte and himself were in royal garments. It fitted perfectly in Moral's old prince garments while Art continued only growing into his mother's clothing. They had even had to put the make up on the boy who didn't mind not seeing the difference in marks between his and his father's markings.

"Art isn't showing signs of a minimum." spoke Mikhail while watching his one year old who laughed at being carried piggyback style by Nice. Haruto gave a surprised look and sighed not liking his friend's worried tone. Most children showed signs of their abilities immediately or to be more truthful all Halflings had abilities.

"Well he will be like his hardworking dad."Haruto comforted knowing his friend to have suffered the same predicament. Mikhail gave Haruto a look before giving It over to him. He then turned his attention onto Art and Nice.

xxx

"So Art hasn't shown a minimum ability at all?" asked Shoko eating another lemon cake. Lieselotte nodded while drinking her tea slowly.

"He has ability potential but nothing happens. Moral is at the end of his wits." stated the queen grudgingly. She did not appreciate her eldest's attitude at all towards Art not manifesting ability. He could not accept the fact that one of his siblings dose not have ability. It wasn't right or fair in his opinion.

"Mikhail is human and he couldn't be a magius like us because he didn't fit the criteria. Yet he has accomplished far more then any living being in this earth," reasoned Shoko with some of her own irritation. She hated when people looked down on others just because they couldn't do the same thing as others. Lieselotte only nodded in agreement remembering when she met Mikhail as a child and unconsciously tugged at her hair a bit. She was a magius who had been put into a dying newborn's body and had fallen in love with a human.

"Then again Mikhail is the only one who can give runes to Haruto without losing his memories along with using runes to give energy to things. Maybe Art will be a source to Nice."Shoko suggested though it seemed rare due to Nice not needing to feed at all from runes since he was born. They were still trying to find out what his diet was exactly.

Mikhail was a rune source for Haruto who didn't forget his memories at all. When Haruto was chosen as the only pure magius Mikhail offered being a food source. Even so the silverette had many bite marks from both his best friend's and wife's needs being filled.

However meeting Shoko's eyes they both turned red upon thinking the same thoughts suddenly. They would never admit it to their husbands but they secretly paired them as a couple in some doujins. They would never admit of also drawing doujins and fics of their husbands either. Now their thoughts went to Nice and Art which wasn't one bit surprising.

"Shoko, we will see."

xxx

Nice once again was in a fit as he clung onto Art who patted his head in comfort with a smile. Haruto pulled his son away rather roughly causing the boy to scream even louder then before. The adults winced in unison of their eardrums bursting from the volume. Lieselotte and Mikhail waved their goodbyes. They watched the carriage slowly leave. Both sighed wishing they could help their friends in calming their child down but they had to wish them luck only.

Mikhail took It with him while Art held his own arms out to be held by Lieselotte. The pinkhaired smiled and lifted him up seeing how he looked like his father yet appeared just like her in some ways especially with the clothing and make up. Art yawned and snuggled into his mother's hold while closing his eyes.

Mikhail placed It into his pen and Lieselotte tucked Art into his bed. Right when they left the room a huge roaring sound was heard. It caused even the house to tremble to their horror. Looking through the window they saw a huge cloud of smoke. Not thinking twice they ordered the maid to watch the children while getting their horses. They felt like time was too slow and wished they could speed it up.

Mikhail and Lieselotte arrived to find the carriage completely destroyed. Shoko and Haruto were alive with their clothing torn and ripped. The magiuses were desperately looking through the wreckage. Mikhail shut his eyes in pain while Lieselotte covered her mouth and tried to keep the tears from coming out.

Nice didn't make it.

xxx

A man with long whit hair walked not that far from the wreckage. In his arms was an auburn haired child completely asleep. The man smiled while gently caressing the child's cheek.

"Nice-kun, you'll be my greatest masterpiece."


	2. Chapter 2

_Eight Years Later…._

Art was pouting while his parents looked guilty and It snickered. No matter what his parents could never seem to find proper clothing for their second child. Art was just the same size as Lieselotte and was just too girly in physical figure to fit in the prince clothing. It fitted perfectly in Moral's old clothing while of course Art in his mothers'. The prince clothing was either too big or baggy on him and so was the situation. Another royal gathering was occurring and so they had to go dressed properly for the occasions. Art kept his arms crossed not wanting to go to another gathering with his current clothing. It kept trying to keep his laughter in check but it was too difficult due to having to see his older brother dress like a girl. Art shot daggers that rivaled his father's own glares that were given when Haruto said something annoying.

"This isn't fair. It's embarrassing!" shouted the nine-year-old while Lieselotte bent over to fix his sash.

"Don't complain Art. I am not exactly fond of wearing my own outfit," muttered Mikhail. Lieselotte slapped him rather gently up the head for the comment. Both children laughed at their parents' antics.

It gave his brother though gave a mirthful look while Art narrowed his eyes angrily at him. The family of four went to the gathering as planned and were received with much good will. Art though was going through torture with the fact that he couldn't correct or hit people on the head. They would always gush over him, pinching his cheeks and hugging him too tightly. However the worst part was the fact that they said the same thing to him over and over. What a beautiful princess you are and what a queen he'll be. The reason he tolerated this was the fact that only a person of the royal family could rule and since Moral gave it up he had to be the one to one to inherit. Usually the honor had to be the daughter and since Art looked like a girl he was believed as the right heir unless It found a wife. Still he had to keep smiling like the angel people said he was even when the smile never met his eyes.

It and Art watched their parents fight over whether or not to let them stay over with Moral. Their mother was definitely against the idea for some odd reason though they didn't question her. Their father on the other hand though was trying his best to convince her. Moral had asked for his siblings to stay over for the week just to spent time with them. Mikhail though understood his wife that Moral wanted to know of the kids' minimums and see why Art had not awakened his. Mikhail convinced Lieselotte with at least getting Art only to come to the royal meetings since he was the presumed heir. Art didn't like the sound of it but went with his mother's wishes.

Arriving to the mansion they were greeted by Moral himself. It ran to hug his brother while Art kept his distance somewhat. He would not admit it but he tended to get a bad vibe from his older brother since the moment he was conscious of him. He presumed it came from his mother but still kept the info to himself. It was usually spoiled by Moral and Art knew it was due to his minimum much to his annoyance. He hated being reminded that he didn't exactly have one but wasn't to bothered about it even when Moral and It seem to remind him of it every time they came to visit.

Lieselotte and Mikhail greeted Moral. "How is research going?" asked Mikhail as the family entered the mansion.

"Quite well. My dear siblings will soon have the protection necessary," stated Moral while giving Art a sympathetic look. Lieselotte grimaced at the look her eldest held for her second born child. She saw nothing wrong with Art at all and approved of his high intelligence and physical abilities even without a minimum.

Art noticed the look and immediately asked to be allowed to walk outside or around the mansion. Moral said yes and the boy left not wanting It to tag along with him at the very moment. It felt this and replied to not wanting to explore anyway with a pout of being somewhat rejected openly by his brother. Lieselotte watched Art leave and felt like something was going to happen to the boy.

Art walked around the entrance and ascended the grand stairs wanting to clear his mind. For an eight year old he tended to have his mind always busy which was something his mother disliked greatly. He liked the hallways with the many paintings and decorations held around the hallways. The maids and servants were very kind and greeted him whenever he passed by them. Eventually of course he ended up getting lost in north wing where his bedroom was on the second floor. He wanted to see his room and was somewhat annoyed to see that his brother ordered for his room to be decorated like a girls. He wasn't going to complain about the bed though as it was what he needed to sleep at night. Still he wished after leaving the room he had at least known how he had gotten. He kept looking around when a strange mirror caught his eyes and upon pushing it he accidently realized it was a trap door and screamed upon sliding down the secret passage he had found. Upon landing he fell face first onto the ground and screwed his eyes shut upon feeling the impact. He stood up rubbing his head.

"Who are you?" a rather cold voice asked out of nowhere. Art immediately turned around to be face to face with a boy a year older then him. The boy had messy black hair with some curls and had blue eye as well. However the boy's expression itself was rather emotionless and cold. It somewhat worried Art to see a child his age almost having such a look.

"Well?"asked the boy impatiently as he rounded up on Art. Art didn't know how to respond or what to think. Why would his brother hide a boy in a place like this? The room was practically empty with only a bed and a desk and from what he could tell the room was always dark with only a small window letting light shine through.

He heard the boy somewhat snarl in anger which caused him to feel even more nervous then before. "I accidently fell down here." he replied finally while the boy gave a disbelieving look. Art felt his face tinge red in embarrassment at admitting how he gotten there. The boy sighed and simply ignored after that but his eyes were examining Art's figure quite carefully to the other's embarrassment. Art noticed the boy's eyes kept examining his chest area.

"You're a boy right," the boy stated which surprised Art knowing people to be usually blind to his gender. Art felt happy that someone finally saw he was a boy but the relief soon disappeared.

"Thought you were a girl at first truthfully."

The statement finally made Art snap and without warning pushed the other boy roughly onto the bed. "I wish people would stop saying that! How hard is it to tell that I am a boy!" he finally let out all the anger he had let stay inside him to come out. Realizing though that he had done this to the boy who had no fault caused him to feel extremely guilty and started apologizing immediately. The boy on the other hand had been surprised by the outburst yet he couldn't help but laugh something he had never thought he could do before now. Art liked the boy's laugh but still blushed in shame of his actions.

"My name is Art."

"I'm Nice. But to tell you the truth you shouldn't be here." said Nice plopping onto his bed. Art looked confused but followed suite of the other. Nice didn't seem to mind for he made room for Art.

"Why not?" asked Art. Nice gave a rather mocking smile.

"Not allowed visitors." Nice said this like it was obvious. He still remembered Moral's rules of never letting anyone in the room or even going outside. Even though he had made a route to leave something always made him stay with Moral. Art wondered what his brother could possibly be doing with a kid like Nice.

Suddenly Art remembered his parents and stood up to leave only to remember he didn't know how to. Nice noticed the other's anxiousness and sighed in understanding taking the boy's hand and leading him out. Art blushed even harder when he felt Nice take his hand. Arriving outside though Nice finally let go and bid farewell to him. Art though felt he needed to thank the other and bowed towards Nice causing the latter to be amused.

"I'll come visit you as soon as possible." Art shouted and then ran off before Nice could protest. Nice only shook his head wondering if Art had heard that he wasn't supposed to have visitors yet deep down he wanted the other's company badly. Being locked away and alone for so long caused him to be somewhat distant. However for once in his life he felt human again all thanks to a certain lilac haired kid.

Art arrived to meet up with his family who said they had been looking for him. Art said he had gone outside and had wandered too far. He bid farewell along with It to their parents as they left. Art had decided to keep Nice a secret knowing there was a reason Moral had him locked up like an animal.

First thing first though was getting settled and taking off his outfit much to his relief. The makeup was the worst part but he would survive it. He laid in his bed smiling a lot more joyful then he thought and soon sleep came to take him away. His dreams were filled with the image of Nice.

xxx

Nice heard his door open and stood up to meet Moral and the other professors. "Come Nice. We must continue your training."

Nice only nodded curtly and went out to the training room with his own mind preoccupied of the images of a certain lilac haired beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

Nice had truthfully not believed Art when he said that he would come visit him again. That visit soon became a lot of visits and Nice learned that once this boy made a promise he kept it. Of the black haired kid would never admit to anyone but he enjoyed the other's company. It was calming and brought him some peace.

The next time Art came by he was dressed in a black cardigan with white buttons and a red shirt underneath and black shorts. Nice actually missed the princess outfit the other wore the other past visits. Art though looked happier without the dress and makeup on. Made him feel like he was being himself.

Art always brought sweets or anything that was food for Nice to taste. Nice's diet consisted of something he would not tell Art which bothered the latter. Nice would usually sleep in the morning due to his training being at night along with his dinner. Due to this he would sleep while Art would watch and at times gently brush his fingers through the other's hair. Nice would sometimes hum in content at the feeling since it helped him sleep more.

Art would come at different times to visit Nice in order for his brother Moral and Ito to not notice or be suspicious whenever he disappeared. He would usually be found in the black cosmos garden or in the woods playing with the animals. Art even tried to convince Nice to come outside with him but Nice wouldn't risk it. Sure he found an exit but he practically lived his whole life pretty much in his room. He wasn't ready to go out there at least not yet. Art either way was patient with him and accepted this with a smile. Nice would blush every time the other showed his smiles.

During one of his naps Nice felt Art climbed onto the bed and adjusted himself so that Nice could sleep on his lap. Nice had never had a better pillow since that day. However he would fall into a deep sleep at times and waking up would see that Art had left already. Even so he smiled and for once enjoyed his training knowing he would have a nice soft pillow.

Only the problem the next day was that Art didn't come by at all. This worried Nice who wondered if Art was finally caught. When training came though he noticed he wasn't the only one worried. Moral looked somewhat upset about something which made Nice worry even more then before.

The next day Art did come to visit him to his relief. That relief was short lived when Nice saw his body. Bandages practically covered the other along with some really dark bruises. Nice asked and Art turned completely red and grumbled an incoherent reply. Nice gave a look but nodded and didn't ask any more questions. He suddenly dragged Art over to the bed and placed his head on his lap.

"Do you think I'm weak?"

Nice opened one eye to look up at Art who distracted himself with Nice's hair.

"My brother made us do a physical course today. I kept losing and falling and well of course my twin Ito would win." Nice felt anger rising in him already knowing where this story was heading, He hated that Halflings were being tested for their minimums and not all of them could. He has watched so many get kicked out of Facultas just because of this. He was different though from those kids due to his very different diet.

"Moral said it was sad that I wasn't like Ito. That it was unfair that I had to be weak so my brother would be great. Then Ito gave me a pitying look and I punched him." Art said surprising Nice. Now that was a nice turn of events he thought and sat up.

Art looked ashamed and guilty for what he obvious had done. Nice rubbed his back while the other covered his face. The tears either way came out. Nice knew Art well enough to know the other tended to bottle up too much and then snap when the line has been crossed. Nice felt the urge to throttle Moral now more then ever.

"You're not weak."

Art looked at Nice confused from the statement he had made. Nice gave him a rather gentle smile.

"With or without a minimum, all you need is to know what you the strength to do with your own ability. People should not look down on others just because they cannot do the same thing as them." Nice told Art who looked touched and looked a lot better from the little speech.

Even though he was smiling the tears kept coming much to Nice's confusion. He thought that would stop the tears from coming. Art though suddenly hugged him rather tightly suddenly.

"Thank you, Nice." Nice felt his cheeks heating up again and patted the other on the head. Though he pushed the other gently off. Art laughed at the blush though he didn't know he was the cause. Art then looked up at the clock and frowned obviously in displeasure.

"I have to go now. My parents are coming to take me to a gathering." said Art getting off the bed. Suddenly he felt his wrist getting caught and turned in surprise to look at Nice.

"Are you leaving for a long while?" asked Nice looking away in embarrassment. Art smile and bent forward to lean his head on Nice's head.

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning so don't worry." he assured the other and left while Nice hoped he did come back.

xxx

There were times when Nice wanted to murder Moral and this was one of those moments. The idiot had not fed him again because he couldn't find a sufficient victim. Nice knew that with his hunger taking over him he tended to do much better in his training. He hated that Moral did this on purpose to him. This was what he hated the most about himself.

Suddenly he heard an all to familiar thump. Nice paled incredibly that he looked like a ghost. He never knew what fear was before but now he knew. He hoped that it wasn't Art. He knew that he would lose control on the first person he would meet.

But of course God hates him and makes all hi hope disappear when he hears the other's call.

"Nice, I'm back." announced Art as he appeared in his royal garments from before. Immediately Art realized something was wrong and rushed over to Nice who keeled over from the hunger pains. Nice though pushed the other away roughly but he had already taken a whiff of Art's scent.

"Nice what's wrong! You need help!' shouted Art while once again reaching towards Nice. However Nice finally lost his control and roughly pushed Art to the ground.

"Oof!"grunted Art feeling the air knocked out of him completely while Nice pinned him down. Nice didn't do anything but growl and roughly yanked away Art's collar and without warning bit down on Art's neck.

Art winced at feeling his neck being pierced by Nice's sudden bite. He felt his body being drained of something, which he could only assume as blood. His body though started feeling really warm and to his embarrassment was enjoying the feeling of his body being drained. It was pure pleasure in Art's case but eventually Nice pulled away having satisfied his hunger somehow.

Nice though slumped over on top of him after standing for a mere minute. Art thought felt tired and somewhat dizzy. Nice though looked terrified at Art who opened his eyes to look at Nice.

Nice was shocked to see Art was alive and breathing. Whenever he fed from someone they would be dead after he was done. Yet Art was here underneath him still breathing and very much alive. Nice also had tasted something different from Art's blood. It was much sweeter and much tastier then anyone else's. He finally stood up and made a good amount of distance between them.

Art laid on the ground for a bit longer before sighing and standing up with a bit of dizziness. Nice looked horrified either way while Art fixed his collar.

"You think I am a monster now." said Nice as he looked away in shame.

"No, I don't." replied Art walking towards Nice though stopping a bit in case the other should push him away.

"No? Didn't you see what I just did to you! You could've died!" snapped Nice while Art only smiled gently at him.

"Yes, I saw. But I am still standing and breathing aren't I?" asked Art teasingly while finally standing in front of Nice. Nice gave a skeptical look while Art took hold of his hand.

"You didn't judge me for being weak. So I wont judge you for needing…another food source." explained Art while Nice stared at him before laughing suddenly. Art smiled in relief and calmly led the other to the bed. They talked for the next hour about what occurred in the other's absence.

Art said he needed to say bye to his parents before they left. He stood up and suddenly took hold of Nice's face and gently kissed his forehead. Nice didn't have time to respond for Art ran off before the other said anything.

Nice rested upon his pillow and realized with disgust that he preferred Art's blood over all the other victims he had drank from or killed. Still he closed his eyes in huge relief and with a smile. He touched his forehead and was glad that Art didn't think him a monster. He was happy that the one person that he had come to love wasn't going to hate or fear him. He didn't how strong this feeling of love was but he knew enough to care.

"Art." murmured Nice as he fell asleep smiling an actual happy smile.

xxx

Art rushed over to where his parents were. He had caught up in time for an announcement.

"Art, dear come here. We need to ask you something." spoke Lieselotte as she pulled her son over to her. He complied and sat down on her lap.

"Art would you like to come home with us? You don't need to stay here anymore."

Art looked surprised before shaking his head surprising his family but to Ito's relief.

"It doesn't matter if I don't have a minimum. I can still train and know that I accomplished something with my own skills." explained Art causing Mikhail to smile in pride and approval.

"That is fine with us. But we would like you to have some bodyguards and a personal trainer." said Mikhail nodding to Moral who snapped his figers. A small girl with pigtails and green eyes came forward followed by a man with a lion like face and scar on his face.

"This is Honey. She has an analysis minimum and will be your personal guard.' explained Moral.

Mikhail and Lieselotte stood up to greet the man in a friendly manner. The man smiled at the greeting while bowing to them.

"This is Three, he was personal guard and soldier of ours. He will also be a guard and personal tutor." said Lieselotte watching Art as walked over to the pair. Art smiled gently at Honey who smiled also. To Three he walked slowly to and held his hands out to surprising the man who looked at Honey. Honey had done the same when they first met and he couldn't help but smile. He took the hands into his hand while bowing.

"Sensei." said Art causing the adults to laugh however Moral frowned. He did not one bit approve his brother's sudden thoughts of not needing a minimum.

xxx


End file.
